Shadowed Caress
by Reya Guardian of Azarath
Summary: For all the hillside was haunted, By the faery folk come again. And down in the heart-light enchanted Were opal-coloured men. Eric knows there is more to me than meets the eye, I can only imagine what a vampire would do with a person as powerful as I.
1. Chapter 1

_**Inaudible Footsteps **_

It all started with a pair of shoes.

The sound of said shoes to be more specific, the heavy clack of a stiletto heel followed by the softer sound of the toe striking then lifting from the hard wooden floor. Each foot step resonating confidence and purpose. The sound of these footsteps would be inaudible to human ears of the heavy beats of the loud music emanating from the large juke box, but to the members of the crowd of a more supernatural nature they were as clear as warning bells.

To Eric Northman the proprietor of Fangtasia, the very bar where the beginning of our story takes place, they were of truly no consequence until he met the owner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The night started out as average as most nights would for a 1000yr old vampire bar owner, sitting upon his throne situated on a dais raised above the masses as a way of putting him self above the chaos of al the sex, blood and rock and roll. After so many centuries of undead existence life held no real surprises anymore, he could amuse himself for a while with a pretty young meal, gods new how many were sitting around just waiting to offer themselves to him. He could have some fun torturing the humans in his basement dungeon or just kill them all and find some new ones.

As the sheriff of area five, Eric Northman was a vampire in an excellent position, if he so wished he could be judge, jury and executioner to whomever he wished as often as he wished as long as the magister or the Queen of Louisiana never found out. But as of late he found himself more and more bored, sure he found mild amusement in tormenting bill Compton about his attachment to that Human Sookie. But short of sinking his teeth into that smooth golden skin or claiming her as his own he really had little use for that insipid pair.

He had long since pushed Pam from his bed, that particular part of their relationship had ceased when he discovered she had more of a taste for women then men. As appealing as it was having two women in his bed, it lost is zeal when he became less included in the festivities altogether. He stuck to one nighters with delectable young ladies that he could devour, bite, and glamour and then send on their way, or if he was particularly desperate he would take a bite from the dumb as doornails Ginger. After so many glamours it was hard to tell just how much of her cotton ball brain was left.

Back on topic this night so far had been no different from any other, aside from Bill and Sookie stopping by with young Jessica and her newly claimed human. Largely built young man of an age with Sookie, a boring do gooder type. With puppy dog eyes and an aw shucks grin. Eric looked down at the pair sitting in one of the far corners; the human looking bewildered with Jessica explained everything. Sookie was with them to keep an eye on Jessica while Bill was up with him on the Dais; they were discussing their upcoming trip to Dallas to figure out the situation with Godric, the missing sheriff of Area 9.

He was in the middle of running over the list of Godric's associates/underlings when the footsteps rang through his ears, usually the sound of heels would make thoughts of firm silky thighs ring through his mind but tonight for some reason they just managed to irritate him. He looked over to the source of the disturbance and only saw the back of a somewhat nondescript young woman greeting Sookie and Jessica. He turned to the younger brown haired vampire.

"Bill, who is that talking to your human?" he asked appearing only mildly curious.

Bill turned his remarkable blue eyes over to where his girlfriend was seated.

"I do not know, I am as of yet not acquainted with all of Sookie's friends" he replied thoughtfully.

Eric grunted in reply not taking his eyes off the group, the woman was an average hight, enhanced somewhat by a pair of rather attractive black thick heeled shoes. Aside from the foot wear he couldn't seem to from a description of the woman in his head, she just seemed so ordinary, nothing special about her what so ever. Until she let out a peel of laughter and for some reason he seemed to catch a glimpse of glowing white flesh and a long braid of brilliant red hair. But as fast as it came it was gone.

"Invite them over" he stated.

Bill looked confused.

"Why, she's obviously just one of Sookie's friends, what could possibly be of interest to you?"

Eric simply leaned back and smirked, his fingers tented in front of his chest.

"Curiosity old sport".

Bill walked over to the table where the small group was situated, he spoke quietly to Sookie who turned and glared at the tall Viking before whispering to her friend and the trio wandered back to the Dais.

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse, please sit" he stated politely indicating to the chair to his left, next to the one Bill was waiting to occupy.

One the couple was seated he turned his attention to the woman left standing.

"Who's your friend, with the impeccable taste in foot wear" he asked making his voice sound like silk over hidden razor blades.

The woman spoke before Sookie had a chance to reply.

"My name is Eaving Ssenkrad, it is a pleasure to meet you" she said in a very clear and even toned voice, though it almost sounded as though something darker was hidden behind the tone of every word.

She held a pale delicate hand out in waiting. Eric responded in kind, clasping the smaller feminine hand in his own larger and some what colder appendage.

As their skin touched Eric felt the warm tingle of energy.

Her skin was very pale and luminous, not the pale of a vampire but like mother of pearl. Her hair reaching down past her waist was a brilliant dark red, the colour of deep arterial blood from a fresh would. It was pulled back into a tight French braid, so it looked as though her hair was cropped close to her head. The end of her braid trailed down to brush her ankles.

Her face was quite striking, high finely wrought cheek bones and a straight delicate nose sat above a stubborn jaw and plump cupids bow lips. Eyebrows of a darker red arched becomingly above her bright blue eyes. Her face was set a warm smile, though her eyes seemed to be searching.

With out letting go Eric lead her to the unoccupied seat on his right, as Eaving gracefully lowered herself into the chair she slid her hand from his with out skipping a beat. She settled her self comfortably with her hands folded neatly in her lap and her body leaning into the back of the chair, though her back was still perfectly straight. Eric's trained eyes saw the posture and baring of a court noble, yet this woman, this …human appeared to be no older than 21.

"So" he said smoothly leaning back in his throne "how exactly are you acquainted with Miss Stackhouse?"

Eaving looked over at Sookie with a tender smile before replying.

"We met when Sookie was 11; I was visiting Bon Temps with my family when the sweetest little girl with hair like sunshine came running over asking me to play with her"

Her face and eyes filled with warmth at the memory.

"How could anyone say no to such sweetness and with such a special gift that only made her more endearing?"

Eric cocked an eyebrow.

"So you know of her gift then, I am curious as to how you would have known of her telepathy when you yourself would have only been 7 years old?" he asked slyly, a smirk decorated his lips.

"Well that's easy; those psychokinetic gifts can always sense each other. Even if we didn't know what they were, we could not help but be drawn to one another" she responded focussing solely on her beloved friend.

Eaving turned back to the handsome vampire and watched him from the corner of her eyes, almost like a bird of prey watching its potential meal. Eric found the look rather disconcerting he preferred to watch people straight on, anticipating their every move.

"And what your special gift happen to be, can you hear human thoughts like our friend here or is it something else…something that could be useful should the need ever arise?" Eric asked cunningly.

He had resigned himself to simply using Sookie's gifts when he had need of them, perhaps he could claim this one for himself it would be much more convenient than calling on Bill every time he needed a favour. She could possibly be of use to him on this expedition to Dallas.

"I am an empath; I can sense emotions and intentions. It is not quite as invasive as reading thoughts but emotions, especially in humans run far deeper and stronger than anyone" she stated in a low voice, leaning in close to the large vampire in an effort to only allow him to hear her words.

Eric was delighted.

"Fantastic, then you shall accompany us to Dallas. A fellow vampire has gone missing and your _gift_ would be of great assistance to me"

Eaving pulled back in sudden confusion.

"And you would decide this with out asking my permission, I have no issue with vampires but this is not my problem. My abilities are not goods to hire out, you have my sympathy for your friend but unless you can give me any motivation to assist you the answer is no!" she hissed angrily, her stubborn chin was raised in was Eric perceived to be arrogant defiance.

Before he could reply Sookie butted in.

"He'll pay you. $10,000 for your trouble" she smoothly laid out. "Won't you Eric?"

Eric scowled at the young blond.

"Very well, in return for your _assistance_, I will pay $10,000 compensation…is that enough motivation for you?"

Eaving smiled and held out her hand.

"It would appear Mr Northman that we have a deal" she replied in a sly voice "Shall we seal this agreement in a traditional manner?"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked intriguingly.

"In blood, like the warriors of old". She responded seriously.

Eric frowned and held her hand tightly.

"I am a warrior of old, It is curious that a human as young as your self knows of this binding method"

She merely smiled enigmatically.

"I was a history major at university"

"Very well" Eric pulled a small knife out from under his chair and swiftly drew it across his wrist, the thick blood dripped from the deep cut.

"Drink quickly before the wound closes" he hissed

Leaning over Eaving pressed her red lips to his wrist and drank deeply, before pulling back and watching the wound heal and vanish. She looked up at Eric and swallowed the blood left in her mouth; her lips stained the same deep red as her hair. She opened her purse and pulled out a black silk handkerchief and delicately dabbed her lips to remove the stain.

When Eaving had finished cleaning her mouth and put away her kerchief Eric suddenly reached out and snatched her left hand and pulled her in close. He flicked out his fangs and smiled darkly.

"My turn" he whispered before sinking his fangs into the soft white skin of her wrist.

Eaving shrieked softly at the white hot pain of his fangs penetrating her skin, it had been a long time since sone one had tasted her blood.

Eric nearly fainted at the taste of the blood rushing down his throat; it was like sweet liquid fire that raced straight to his groan. He suddenly had the almost uncontrollable urge to push this woman up against the wall and claim her fully. The mental image of her pinned beneath him with that blood red hair spilling around her naked white flesh, those pouty lips parted in wanton lust was almost too much for him. He pulled back just enough to run his tongue over the puncture marks and close them with his healing saliva.

He stared intensely at his newest business partner as she rose from her seat with Bill and Sookie and they returned to the young couple still seated in the corner booth. Once seated Eaving never once looked at him for the rest of the evening.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

When the group was walking out the door on their way home, Eric walked up behind Eaving and slid his arm around her small waist pulling her firmly back against his body.

He pressed his face against her neck and breathed softly behind her ear. He gently licked her earlobe and mouthed one of the small diamond stud earrings. He whispered softly and seductively in her ear.

"You are mine now, as far as Bill Compton or any other vampire is concerned you belong to me"

Eaving stiffened and turned her head to look up at the tall Viking.

"Not with out my permission, vampire, not with out my permission"

She pulled herself free and strode out of the club with out looking back. Pam walked over and stood beside her maker.

"Found your self a new toy then?" she asked in a bored voice.

Eric clasped his hands behind his back and bounced on the balls of his feet leisurely.

"Yes…I believe I have, and she tastes delightful".

**End Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Silken Ivory Sheets**_

**Back at Sookie's house**

Eaving watched from the porch as Bill and Sookie bade each other goodnight. It was a sweet thing to see two lovers in such an ardent embrace, something she had not experienced in a very long time. Judging by the lip action she could tell the pair was going to be a while so Eaving headed up to the spare room where she was camped out, they decided that staying at Bill's that day so they could head straight to the airport would be the best idea. That way they could leave after Sookie finished her shift.

She pulled off her long black coat and threw it on to the rather lavish four poster mahogany queen sized bed, the black coat with its hood and sleeves cuffed and framed with black fur was a dark contrast to the ivory silk sheets and oriental bedspread. As she undressed her thoughts ran to Eric, the tall vampire she had been introduced to.

He was exceptionally handsome there was no denying that fact; she'd always had a thing for blonds. She had seen the incredulous look that Bill Compton had given her as she had lowered her mouth to Eric's wrist, what could he have been so worried about? It was a simple act to seal a deal. Her people had been performing the blood rite for centuries.

Flipping the end of her long braid over her shoulder she pulled the tie off the tip and used her fingers to loosen her hair. The hair spilled around her body like a cape of red silk. As her hair came down so too did she let down her guards and the personal glamour fell away from her body like a slip dress falling to the floor. She skin was whiter than white with an iridescent sheen to it as though her skin was made of the winter frost, every angle of her face was sharper and her eyes glowed like polished sapphires. Dropping her glamour was like stepping into a hot bath.

As she pulled on her black satin pyjamas she heard the distant click of Bill and Jessica locking the trapdoor above their underground hidey-hole. Picking up her thick bristled hair brush she quickly tied her hair up in a loose bun before heading downstairs to where she knew Sookie was sitting in the lounge room. She found her friend on the large red velvet sofa watching TV, of course all that was on at this early hour were infomercials, and phone is quiz shows and the usual religious broadcasts. The show that happened to be on was another interview by that incessant Rev. Newlin from the Fellowship of the Sun.

Eaving plonked down on a cushion on the ground in front of Sookie and cringed at the sight of the poofy haired preacher.

"How can you watch that crap?" she asked leaning behind to hand her friend the brush.

Sookie let her friend's hair out of its bun and giggled at the feeling of the soft strands sliding over her fingertips.

"I'm not, I am listening to the house waking up and getting the knots out of some very tangled hair" she replied sweetly "I don't get why you grow your hair so long anyway"

Eaving leaned back and looked up as Sookie divided her hair into sections and started brushing.

"In my world only the Sidhe are allowed to grow their hair long, it is a sign of who we are as a race that as the most powerful of the fey we must stand out" she stated clearly.

The more Eaving spoke of her people the more that her accent became apparent. Even though her people were mostly from ancient Ireland and Scotland, she herself originated from what is now known as Denmark. As she spoke the Nordic enunciation and Celtic clip would creep back in, Sookie noticed it much more than when Eric was speaking.

At the moment Eric entered Sookie's thoughts Eaving reached her hand back and stilled the movement of the brush.

"What's up?" Eaving inquired "your emotions suddenly went blank"

Sookie put the brush down and slid onto the floor next to Eaving; she hugged her knees and stared at her pale friend.

"Why did you exchange blood with Eric? You do know it creates a bond between you two. He can sense your feelings and he can find you where ever you are" she asked in a worried tone.

Eaving flicked her head around and paused in shock before answering her.

"He can? Oh shit! I did it because in my day it was how warriors would seal a partnership, despite how old I am my people have always known relatively little of the Vampire people. I guess I will have to increase the strength of my glamour and mind blocks"

She slapped her palm against her forehead.

"How could I have been so stupid? If he ever found out that he has created a bond with a Sidhe…I don't even want to think about the consequences." She whispered

"Well you have to be careful around him; he's a real nasty piece of work. He had my friend Lafayette chained up in his basement with a bullet wound. I mean what kind of person does that?"

Eaving shook out her hair and played with a few locks that had fallen over her shoulder. Before brushing it back behind the point at the top of her ear.

"Compared to the people I grew up he sounds a puppy dog, the world of the Darkling Throne is one of torture, debauchery and darkness. But at least it's more honest about it than the Glittering throng of the Golden Court. Eric Northman appears to be a vampire who is at home with in himself, neither good nor bad…just someone who acts according to his own judgment. I have met humans and fey who have done much worse for fewer reasons than dealing in illegal blood trade" she replied evenly with out condoning or condemning

They sat in silence as Sookie finished brushing Eaving's hair. Eaving cracked a smile and turned to her friend again.

"He is pretty hot though, just imagine him and Bill naked, lying on a bed covered in red silk with a huge chocolate sunday with whipped cream and cherries" she said with a girlish giggle.

Sookie blushed as Eaving sent her the mental image.

"Holy shit! That is pretty hot, although I still think Bill is way hotter than Eric will ever be"

The girls sat there until dawn just giggling and talking nonsense until Sookie finished brushing Eaving's hair and the pair parted ways to go to bed.

Eaving sighed in pleasure as she slid down between the silken ivory sheets; it felt as though gentle fingers were caressing every part of her naked body. There was nothing more relaxing or luxurious than the feeling of 100% pure silk sliding over every single inch of soft flesh, her hair was spread out over one shoulder taking up almost one side of the entire bed. When she turned her head she inhaled the clean scent of the satin strands and revelled in the feel of them against her skin.

As she lay in the large bed slightly lit by the dawn light creeping in from under the tightly drawn shutters her mind wandered back to Eric Northman. It was a strange phenomenon that such as man could elicit a response from her. True that he was very handsome and well built for a human, but Eaving was more accustomed to the inhuman masculine beauty of the Sidhe males. Her last Sidhe lover Iaone had been 6ft 2inchs of solid muscle, with long ice white hair and skin as black as the midnight sky. His eyes had been a solid iron grey that would only soften when she had lain in his arms after then had both sighed in repletion.

They had parted ways when Eaving had gone in to exile after winning a duel against the son of Ard-Ri, the High King of the Unseelie Court. Though a legitimate duel the king had sworn that if she ever set foot with in the Sithen she would meet her death. That had been over 500 years ago.

Eric was handsome in more of a human manner, though 6ft 4 and every inch a symphony of muscle and sinew his skin was the pale white of the undead. His high forehead, strong jaw line and prominent cheek bones were almost singular to his Viking heritage. The pale gold hair and river blue eyes were entirely human, but though lacking the lustre and power of the Sidhe tri-coloured eyes, they were piercing and compelling none the less.

As they had been speaking a few locks of his short blond hair and escaped from his slicked back style and fallen over his fore head, Eaving had been so tempted to reach out and brush them back into place. Call it nerves, when the fey were nervous they had a tendency to touch each other. Drawing comfort from the feel of familiar flesh.

Her finger tips slid softly down her thighs and curved up over her flesh, she turned over and curled around one of the large pillows. As she turned her silken hair flowed over her body like a crimson cloak finally comfortable she drifted off into sweet oblivion as the sun rose brightly over the old colonial house.

**End chapter 2.**


End file.
